Talk to me, Only me
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: He is my enemy so why should I care about him being the outcast of the clinic. Why should I care that he never talks to anyone or eats enough food. Why should I care? Simple,Because I cannot help it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been going through my mind for weeks so I decided to post it and see what happens.**

**Depending on the response, depends on if I continue or not. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione pov.<strong>

No matter who was in the room, he always sat alone.

His mother and father were the only people he spoke to.

He was an outcast.

He wasn't an outcast by choice, no never by choice.

If it wasn't for the dark lord he would not be here, I would not be here.

Harry was currently on a mission from Dumbledore, he was searching for horcurxes with Ron and of course I was not invited.

However I did give them all the information I had gathered before they left because according to Dumbledore I was needed here far more than I was needed there.

I disagreed until all the families came into the hidden clinic needing help. They were in need of warmth, food and protection and that is exactly what we gave them.

I spent the days watching the children and making sure everyone was fed properly.

Because of his past and peoples prejudice he never got enough food and because of the same reasons I always got more food.

That is what has led me to now, walking towards my old enemy.

I sit next to him in the old dilapidated building and handed him the food that I could not eat. He took one look at me and then to the food, I knew what he was thinking…

Food from the Mudblood?

He took the food without another look to me and ate it all. I smiled and took the plate back from him, I went to get up but I felt a hand on mine which stopped me in my tracks.

He smiled at me and then went back to looking out the window.

He never spoke to anyone… Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue?<strong>

**Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I continued :) **

**Let me know if this is confusing to anyone? **

**I'm trying another writing style. **

**The ...'s mean that time has passed. **

**So I forgot to do this last chapter... **

**I own nothing, not the characters or the wonderful Hogwarts or the healers.. Nothing. Diddly squit. I do however own a very large Harry potter book called from PAGE TO SCREEN but that's not important right now. **

**All recognisable stuff belongs to J.. **

**With that being said Lets give Draco something to do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Pov.<strong>

I was currently feeding a small infant by the name of Maria. Her mother and father were killed by He-who-must-not-be-named and she was brought here. She's two and has the biggest heart in the world.

Yesterday I saw her walk straight up to Draco and tap him on the arm; he turned and looked down at her like he was confused with her presence. What I didn't notice was all the people looking at the picture with disgust. Many of the other parents were trying to call Maria so she would go to them instead of the boy they hated.

She didn't move.

She stuck out her little sticky hand and he took it, he shook it and bowed his head slightly. Maria giggled, blushed and then ran to me.

He's so different now.

She finished eating and walked tiredly over to Draco. I put down the bowl of food and watched what he would do next. I thought he would be confused, I thought he would point her back in my direction but he didn't.

When she stuck her little arms in the air, he picked her up and curled her against his chest.

She was asleep instantly.

...

Many people cornered the heads of clinic telling them about their concern over him, over the way Maria was attracted to him.

One even told me.

"Miss Granger I must inform you of my concern over that traitor and the way he acting with that child."

"I hate to inform you but that traitor is here for a reason, he has done nothing wrong here yet and until he does I wish for you to give him the benefit of the doubt and stop thinking that you know everything because of some rumours you heard, If it makes you feel any better I have been monitoring him and the way he acts with Maria and I see nothing wrong with it. She has become attached to Draco because he reminds her of her father. That is all, Now can you please tell me if your family is in need of anything"

I don't think she liked my answer because she shook her head and stormed off.

The next few days continued like this, I would feed her then she would go to Draco for her nap. I would move onto the next child whose parents had passed away and I would feed and put them down for their naps. Many of the adults only cared about their children due to their blood status. Did I mention that Maria was half-blood?

Maria woke from her twenty minute nap and hugged Draco before getting off his lap and running towards the toys.

I have never felt more proud of anyone than I did in that moment.

Draco had changed.

The day continued this way; I fed the children and then played with them. I gave them each a bath and then read them a bedtime story.

That was until the arrival of a twenty more toddlers who had lost their parents. There was another that shocked my heart. A baby of only a few weeks old was brought into the clinic along with the toddlers.

I thought that one of the parents would take it too look after, No one stepped forward.

When the staff ran his name they found he was muggleborn. Many people turned their heads and didn't look again.

One man did.

I took Daniel from his basket and sat in a corner with him, I would look after him if that's what it took. I looked around at all the other children that had now come into the clinic and realised with a heavy heart I couldn't.

It was then I heard a faint whisper above my head.

"I'll take him" I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, I thought it was just telling me what I wanted to hear.

But I looked up and there he stood with his arms open.

Waiting.

I took a deep breath and handed over the infant.

"Together" I responded.

He nodded his head and I went and got the babies things. I grabbed my plate of food and Draco's and I took it to him.

While he cradled Daniel I fixed our food amounts, while he ate I cradled Daniel. We worked out a system.

...

"Since the arrival of the toddlers we are in need of two people to spilt bathing times, we need a male and a female. The male will be in charge of looking after the boys and obviously the female will look after the girls. The volunteers will also need to sleep in the same room as the toddlers and act as a parent towards them. This is not a task to be taken lightly it will require strength and patience. I beg of anyone who is willing to come forward, thank you" The message was loud and clear.

The children needed a parental figure and there were not any people who were available for the job.

I pursed my lips and got up.

Draco stopped me again.

He went to say something but shut his mouth again.

"What is it? Talk to me" I said soothingly.

"Put my name down" He whispered.

I smiled at him and literally ran to the signup sheet. When I looked back at the changing man I saw him cradling Daniel close to his chest and whispering soothing things into his ear.

What happened to him?

"He had a baby sister, she died when she was a month old" His mother whispered too me.

"I'm sorry" I gave a sad smile.

"It's perfectly fine dear, It seems Draco has found someone he wants to talk too" she sighed heavily and looked at her son.

"He hated me in school but I just can't watch him be that way" I signed his name after mine and turned back to his mother.

"I'm afraid that is his father's and my fault. We believed wrong for so many years and now thanks to us Draco is seen as a traitor instead of who he really is. I knew, I always knew he wanted nothing to do with Dark lord but I never did anything about it." She wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her robes and then glided off to her husband.

...

"This will have to be checked off by the ministry and Dumbledore." One of the staff members told me when the paper work came through.

"I would expect nothing less" I smiled and made my way out of the office.

I strode over to where Draco lay with Daniel on his chest and picked his sleeping form up, I placed him in the crib by Draco's bed, I threw a blanket over Draco and left the room.

I checked all the sleeping angels before I got into bed and waited for sleep to join me; before it did I felt the bed dip.

I thought it might have been one of the toddlers who had been having night terrors but I was wrong.

Dead wrong!

An arm wound itself around my waist and pulled me into a solid chest.

"I will talk to you only" He placed a small kiss to the back of my head and left the room.

Draco had changed but then again So had I.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know all the character are OOC. I know Hermione wouldn't really act like that towards Draco but remember both of them have changed now. <strong>

Review and let me know what you think please ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**So its that time again :)**

**Lets give Draco and Hermione something to think about.**

**Review and let me know what you think :) **

**Oh and I might as well tell you... It is rated M due to the `Sex' in later chapters. **

**I own nothing except the children and the plot! **

**All recognisable names, places, healers, bits and bobs belong to J.! **

**It would be suicide to try and take credit for it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione pov<strong>

He spoke to me again the other night, it was only a few words but somehow those words meant more to me than any conversation I had ever had.

Apparently the ministry were opposed to Draco looking after children just in case he corrupted them.

What a load of Rubbish.

I also heard that Dumbledore apparated straight to the minsters office to have a one on one talk with him.

I wanted to hug the man after I heard that.

So now thanks to Dumbledore Draco is moving his belongings into the boys room and getting himself mentally prepared for his next role.

Draco and I were given the files of the children and told to memorise them until we knew every child by face and their habits.

I had thirteen children including Maria and Daniel to look after. Draco had sixteen without including Maria or Daniel.

He seemed to be alright with that amount and he did not complain once, I scoffed when I realised you have to be willing to talk to people in order to complain.

He never said he didn't want any of them too me.

...

It was currently breakfast on the first day of my new role, the children were out of bed but still in their sleep wear. Draco's boys were already dressed and sitting at the table when I walked in.

In-between each boy there was an available seat in which one of the girls must sit. I sat at one end of the large oak table and Draco sat at the other.

The children were trying very hard to eat their food themselves but they were failing miserably.

Draco sighed and began to go around the boys and show them exactly how to hold their spoons, and how to put food in their mouths.

The smaller ones were closer to the ends of the table so that Draco and I could feed them in turns, the smaller ones had a toy each which kept them entertained until we could feed them.

After an hour each child had been fed breakfast and were now playing with their toys in the play pen that had been set up next to the table.

Draco was currently bottle feeding Daniel while I was bottle feeding a little girl by the name of Alana.

Many of the other parents looked at us with smirks in which to say… wait it gets worse.

Others were looking at Draco like he was the Dark Lord himself.

Between you and me, I think there were other Death eaters here too.

The heads had been finished with breakfast long ago and were currently asking either of us if we needed any help.

Draco said nothing.

I refused too.

At lunch we did the same as we did at breakfast and it went without a hitch.

Dinner was a different story. The children were hyper from the few sweets we had given them at lunch, they would not sit still no matter what I told them.

It took a stern look and an annoyed sound from Draco to make them stop, but then of course the younger children started crying.

It went from bad to worse, The children who had denied themselves a nap after lunch were now cranky and crying because they wanted to go to bed.

At 6:45 I began to bathe the first child, she cried the entire time and made me feel like I had failed. I could hear that Draco was not having any luck either; I finally managed to get all of the toddlers cleaned and into their sleep wear. I sat them down with a cup of warm milk and then went to bathe the younger children.

I bathed Daniel last because he was the smallest one; I bathed him at the sink so I could keep an eye on all the little ones that were lying dotted around all over the bedroom.

When bedtime came around I had to carry a few of the little ones and put them in their beds. I had Alana resting on my shoulder while Maria was attached to my hand. She climbed into bed and fell asleep all most instantly.

Alana stirred when I placed her in the crib next to my bed.

The children were all asleep when I took Daniel for his last feed before Draco collected him and took over the night shift.

I literally fell into bed that night; carefully I might add due to all the sleeping infants dotted around the room.

The same arm came around me again and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head and then left.

He didn't speak to me tonight.

I already missed his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get five reviews I shall update the next chapter tomorrow :) <strong>

**Review and I'll send give you a Naked Draco... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a chapter for you :)**

**Naked Draco will come next chapter :) **

**I own Diddly squit. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione pov<strong>

It got harder as the days went on. The infants found out what annoyed us and exactly when to do it.

They didn't want to sleep when I told them too and they cried all the time no matter what we did.

I knew why the parents smirked at us, they knew what we were getting ourselves in for… but did they say anything? No.

I was summoned to a meeting with Dumbledore this week; It was about Harry and Ron so it could not have came quick enough.

He asked me about Draco and then the infants that had recently been sent to the clinic and I told him about all our progress.

He enquired about the other parents and if they were helping in any way.

I told him no.

Because it was the truth.

I had a cup of tea with him before he told me that Ron and Harry were going to be longer than expected because there was a kink in their plan so they had to hide for a while and re work it.

I nodded along to his words and thanked him for the tea.

Holding in all my emotions was easier than I thought it would have been.

I apparated back to the clinic and was immediately hit by crying children and a tired looking Draco.

He still hadn't spoken to me and I felt like I needed him now more than ever.

He put Daniel in my arms and then went back to the boy's room, I tried very hard to hold in my tears but a few escaped.

..

"He's confused. He feels something he fears he should not" That was the first time Lucius had ever spoken to me without venom lining his tone.

"He can talk to me" I said strongly.

"You are the only person he does talk too, He will speak to you again when he understands" his father retreated and I was left wondering what he could have meant.

….

I tucked all of the children in that night and waited for sleep.

Waited for him to come and kiss my head and then go back to his room.

He never came.

…..

The next night was the same.

Until I could handle it no more, I stopped trying to talk to him.

I stopped trying to get his attention all the time.

I handed over Daniel and took Maria when it was time for her bath.

It lasted for a few days before I felt the effects of seeing him but not really seeing him.

…

We got called in the staff's office to talk about our positions.

I blushed when she mentioned about contraception spells and not doing anything in front of anyone.

Draco spoke.

It was low and dangerous just like it used to be in school.

"I wouldn't even go near her" he sneered.

My heart sank and my eyes watered.

I didn't go near him for the next week or so.

…

Maria knew something was wrong, I suppose everyone knew something was wrong.

Narcissa was looking at me with a soft expression like she knew what my heart was saying.

Draco barely noticed anything.

Because I avoided him he didn't eat as much as when I gave him my food. He was slim again and I thought he deserved it.

People whispered about us behind our backs and many others looked on with a knowing grin.

I felt so alone without Ron and Harry.

I had no news from Dumbledore either.

Life was just a circle going around and around.

…

I finally fell into bed after a long night of a child throwing up because they ate too much food and somehow got into the sweet jar and ate the lot.

The rest of the children slept peacefully and I sighed knowing that soon a whole eight hours of sleep would greet me. Alana was now sleeping for a full eight hours and Draco had Daniel so now it only depending on if the children randomly woke up.

I felt the bed dip.

It could have been my mind. It could have been a dream.

No it was not a dream, I could feel the heat of his chest and I could smell his skin. I could have breathed in that scent for all eternity.

"I miss you" he whispered in my hair and pulled me closer.

I turned in his arms to face the boy who had ignored me for weeks.

"I've been right here" I pulled my body a fraction of an inch from him and he looked like he was in physical pain.

He pulled me back.

"Talk to me, tell me what it is" I pleaded.

"I can't" he whispered.

"You can, talk me and only me" I put my hand over his heart and placed my head closer to his.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way about you" his teeth gritted and I gasped because it was the longest sentence he had said to me.

"What way?" I nudged closer.

"Like I can't live without you" I smiled and lay my head when my hand was.

I couldn't say anything so I didn't.

I fell asleep like that, wrapped in his embrace.

I woke to a crying Alana and a headache.

…..

Draco was speaking to me again and it made it easier to go through the day.

The children were a lot happier today as well.

Everything was going swimmingly; I even caught Draco staring at me at random points during the day.

I took my eyes off of our food for one minute to look into his eyes and burnt my hand.

Draco chuckled to himself.

I would get him back for that, I just needed to pick the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... Where's my Naked Draco? I need my naked Draco. <strong>

Don't panic... he will be here soon.

Review and I'll give you Draco Pov. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I have a naked Draco for you :) **

**Review and let me know what you think :)**

**J. owns everything recognisable. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dpov<strong>

I made up my mind on the first night of my new job, I am never having children.

Not one.

Not ever!

I suppose if you were to ask me in a few years I might have changed my mind but right now, right at this moment… It's a no go.

I did not realise how much gunk came out of one small child and its different gunk every time.

When I signed up for this role it was only because I was bored of staring out the window.

I must admit it felt good to make Hermione smile.

She is Hermione now; never again will she be Mudblood.

To tell you the truth I have probably had a thing for her since she punched me in third year.

I know a long time.

But I never understood it till now, till she talked to me.

To me. Not Malfoy the death eater.

It felt amazing to not have that title weighing me down now, it felt good to say that I was free.

I still had the mark on my arm but ignored it, every burn and every command.

I picked up a screaming Daniel and took him to Hermione.

She took him from my arms and he stopped instantly, I felt like saying `Thanks little man, way to show preference'.

She smiled sweetly and whisked him away, I was left with sixteen other infants and an ache to go and kiss her.

Yes, I Draco Malfoy wanted to kiss Hermione Granger.

…..

I threw a towel round my waist after my ten minute shower and headed straight for my woolly clothing that lay on the counter, the bathroom was only slightly warm due to the steam that had collect while I was washing.

The heads of the clinic had recently transfigured a large bathing area in the boy's bathroom so that I could wash all the little ones in one to two sittings.

Hermione had the same thing in her bathroom.

I secretly think Dumbledore had something to do with it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I had recently lost all the weight I had put on thanks to Hermione.

That was the stupidest thing I had ever done.

I had literally cut off the form of interaction – other than my parents and after a few weeks I felt the brunt of it.

It hurt.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and I just knew.

Hermione is too good for me.

But I would not give up; I wanted to make everything right between us. I wanted to show her that I had changed since sixth year. I wanted to prove to her that I was worth the love I wanted her to give me.

I wanted to keep her heart locked away with mine forever.

My towel had slipped lower without my knowledge so I had a shock when Hermione ran in with a screaming infant looking for me.

"Draco, I need you…Oh lord" she covered her eyes quickly and I pulled the towel tighter.

She was blushing when I finally got all my clothes on; I took Mathew from her arms and took him to the toilet.

For the little ones who were potty training we had various potties with their names above them, so far each child had around seven accidents so I very kindly sent a message to Dumbledore asking for his services.

The next day, each child had their own potty and wash basin.

I took to the sink and resumed talking to Hermione, who I may add was still blushing.

I wanted to kiss her.

I needed to kiss her.

But I couldn't, not yet.

Mathew was tugging on my leg to be picked up; I rolled my eyes and hoisted him onto my hip.

….

It was dinner time now and I could not stop staring at Hermione, there was just something about the way she fed Alana which made me feel happy.

It made me feel alive.

I was currently feeding the bottomless pit called Daniel and making sure Alex ate his food instead of wearing it. Mathew was bouncing in his seat waiting for his pudding because he ate like a truck driver.

The other children, Hermione's included were all being well behaved which I found to be odd.

The meal went without any tantrums or crying, but bath time was a different story.

It was hell.

I'm not talking about a few splashes over a clean white shirt; I'm talking children running around with no clothes on crying because they didn't want to be in the water.

I had another one hit another boy because he took the duck he was going to play with.

There was another who had dipped the whole bottle of bubble bath into the tub and of course cried when I told him off.

Finally after a long hour of telling the children no and making them all play nicely with the toys I finally bathed Daniel.

He was the easiest because he was the smallest boy in the clinic, normally Hermione would be bathing him but she was currently making all the children warm milk and setting up the `television' or whatever it was for the children to watch a show about wizards.

It turned out to be successful; the children sipped their milk while Hermione and I ate and fed Alana and Daniel.

Every now and then I would catch her looking at me and blushing.

Does that mean she saw my manhood?

My question was answered not a moment later when she looked down at my crotch and blushed.

She had seen it.

I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pleased.

….

I finally managed to tuck all the little ones in to bed. I closed my eyes at the silence and prayed it would last through the night.

Hermione was in the kitchen sipping butter beer; I smiled and pointed in the direction of my mother and father.

I found my mother knitting magically and my father reading a book on war. This was a typical scene for me to walk in to.

"Good night" I kissed the top of my mother's head and nodded to my father.

"Good night Draco" he said softly, I don't think I will ever get used to him being like this with me or mother.

"Good night son" my mother pulled me into a hug and then I left to find Hermione.

…

She handed me a butter beer and we both sank into the seats that the children had been lying all over before we had picked them all up and levitated them to their beds.

"That was a long day" she whispered to me.

"You got that right" I whispered back.

"I'm sorry about walking in on your earlier" she nudged my shoulder and blushed.

"It's alright, I might accidentally do it too you one day" I chuckled softly and sipped my butter beer.

She looked alarmed for a moment and then shrugged.

Progress?

….

I checked on all the little ones before I went to Hermione.

It had become a bedtime ritual.

She was curled under the sheets waiting for me, I pulled her close and she turned in my arms.

"Good night" she yawned and moved closer.

"Good night" I whispered.

I felt her heart pounding because she was that close, I felt every curve of her body and every single breath she took.

I looked down at her angel face and knew I had to do it now…

But would it ruin us?

I went for it anyway.

I may not have the same attitudes about some things but when I want something I go for it.

I wanted to kiss her in that moment so I did.

I was not prepared for her response.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I'll give you a little sugar... Well a little more sugar than the end of this chapter. <strong>

**I gave you Naked Draco and Draco Pov and a LITTLE sugar so come on you know you want too. **

**Push the button! **

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter for you guys :) **

**I left it a little longer because I only got one review :( (Thanks to the person who did review :))**

**Anyway I wanted to get something out to you tonight because I am unsure as to when I will be able to update next due to my Uni work :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hpov<strong>

I felt his lips, soft and moist on mine.

I froze; this boy had teased me for years. He had called me unforgivable names and made me feel worthless.

He had ignored me and treated me cruelly.

But we worked together now; we had a different mission in life now.

I wanted that kiss now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

With everything I had, I put every single emotion into that kiss.

…

Things became heated to quickly after that kiss, I felt his hand run up along my waist and under my sleep shirt. I felt his thumb rub just underneath my breasts, but that was not what made me stop.

I felt his manhood rub against my thigh.

This is too fast.

I pulled back slightly and looked into his fiery grey eyes; they were hooded and trained on my lips. He tried to move back in for another kiss but I turned my head so his lips landed on my cheek instead.

"Too fast" I whispered.

He nodded, placed the smallest of kisses upon my lips and then left the bed.

It was suddenly very cold without him there holding me. I turned over and tried to get my heart rate to slow down.

I managed to just doze off when Alana woke with a full nappy, I yawned and changed her. I gave her a bottle and then finally dozed off into a pleasant slumber.

….

I woke before the children did because my body was on fire, I felt him close to me.

I turned over to see a cup of steaming tea on my bedside table, I heard the door open and saw his back retreating through it. I smiled at this small gesture.

Who would have thought Malfoy, the blonde ferret would bring me tea in bed.

I got dressed quickly while sipping the tea Draco had made, I got the children up and made sure they were all dressed and ready for breakfast.

Draco was not in the dining room when all the children took their seats, I went to the kitchen and found him helping the heads and elves with the breakfast when he saw me he smiled.

I grabbed one of the plates of toast and levitated it to the table; I carried on doing this until each child had their plates filled with breakfast. It was easy once the children were all eating because it meant that Draco and I could concentrate on getting the smaller ones fed and then nappy changed.

Many of the smaller ones cried when someone tried to feed them instead of Draco or Myself. Draco sent me a wink and I sent him a knowing smile.

It continued this way until we had finally fed Daniel and Alana, Draco would look at me first and then I would blush and smile back at him.

I knew that the staff and heads had already picked up on Draco's willingness to talk to me instead of anyone in the clinic. They had already picked up on the fact that we were both teenagers surrounded by children, stuck in a place where we could not get rid of hormones. If you understand what I mean by that, yes it turned out I was in fact sexually aware for the first time in a long time.

I had felt a certain attraction to Victor Krum in fourth year but that was merely an infatuation, a small dose compared to what I felt whenever Draco touched me.

My body came alive and my heart started beating with the strength of a thousand hammers. I knew Draco felt it that night and I wasn't embarrassed by that.

I knew they would soon pick up on the knowing glances that Draco kept sending me and the smiles I sent back.

….

I didn't think it would be straight after breakfast though.

We were both called into the heads office, just like before only Draco's parents were now present and to my utter belief so was Dumbledore.

He sent me a knowing look that said not to ask about Harry or Ron.

So I didn't ask about them.

If he had any information or any messages he would send them to me and I would of course help in any way I could.

"It has come to our attention that Mr Malfoy has been sneaking into the girl's room after lights out to spend some time with Miss Granger, we are not insinuating anything we are merely curious as to the extent of this action" one of the heads said so formally.

Draco and I both blushed.

"I..." Draco started but his father quickly shut him off with a small cough.

"I go and say goodnight" Draco said simply.

"Good night, as in the word or an action" one of the heads laughed. I raised my eyebrows at his childish behaviour.

"He says goodnight" I stated again. I sent the man the evil eye and dared him to speak again.

"It seems that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are simply friends" Dumbledore said with authority and a knowing smirk.

"What Hermione and I do is none of your concern" Draco insisted to the head that was written with a levitating quill.

"I am afraid it is, because if a teenage pregnancy was to occur we would need to be aware of it" he slammed his hand on the desk and then took a deep breath.

"You are not allowed to see each other outside of your duties" he sat straight and smirked.

"Try and stop me" Draco said proudly.

"If anything Draco I would think you have fallen for the mudblood" He sneered at me.

"You are fired" Dumbledore said sternly, the head obviously unaware that Dumbledore was still in the room looked shocked and then vanished.

"I am deeply sorry Hermione, I shall find a replacement straight away" one of the other heads said and led Dumbledore from the room discussing the replacement.

I was still in shock, I could not move so I stared straight ahead.

"Hermione?" Draco asked quickly.

I shook my head and ran from the room; I picked up Alana from her basket on the way and sat down in the girl's room until the tears stopped.

…..

I knew it would happen, the moment I tried to have something with someone. It would be destroyed.

I took a deep breath and went out into the living room where Draco was sitting with his parents.

He looked up when I entered the room and came to me, he took Alana from my arms and gave her to his mother too hold.

"Slower" I pleaded gently.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

Yes we needed to go slower, we needed to understand each other first and see where it took us.

* * *

><p><strong>One bad egg in the clinic... wonder if there will be anymore. <strong>

**Review please... and I will try and get a chapter out to you tomorrow. **

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

******Not sure how I feel about this :) **

**Anyway Review and let me know what you think. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hpov<strong>

The replacement arrived today, a woman by the name of summer. She reminded me of Mrs Weasley, so it was hard to be around her.

She was sweet and very loving, no matter who you were she made you welcome.

As soon as she turned up, I grew sad.

I missed Ron and Harry more now that I was constantly reminded of Molly. I didn't know where she was and it scared me.

I didn't know where Ginny was, Neville or Luna.

No one.

I remained silent for a few days after her arrival but I knew Draco would know something was wrong.

He was very attentive to me now, he made sure I ate and that I had enough sleep. It was like the old Draco, the one that called me horrible names never existed.

But I knew deep down he had and that he could come back.

I was scared of that happening.

…

Today marks the fifth week I had been in the clinic, five weeks was all it took.

In five weeks I had befriended a family who hated me, I had become a mother figure for so many children, I had gotten abused verbally by a staff and I had fallen for my enemy.

I knew that if Ron came back now, he would curse and hex until he felt better.

Until he understood.

I didn't even understand how it happened.

One day he was my enemy and I had prepared myself for insults that never came. The next day I was talking to him and then five weeks later I had not only kissed him.

But I had fallen for him.

The way he acted with Daniel and Maria made my heart swell with pride and longing. He would even get up in the night to feed Alana if he knew I was tired.

I was sure I wanted this for a future.

…..

The little ones had taken to calling Draco Daddy and I Mummy. It had hit both us hard and we spent the night praying that tomorrow we could brush it off like nothing had happened. Like the children still knew who their real parents were.

We spent the night in vain.

Even more children started calling us mummy and daddy.

We were worried and so were the staff.

I couldn't really blame them.

…

Dumbledore came the next day and talked to some of the children. He spent a lot of time with them, playing with their toys and trying to analyse their answers.

He came back into the meeting room with a small frown and apparently a heavy heart. I could tell… it was written all over his wise face.

My breath caught in my throat when he told us his next move.

Our next task, if we chose to accept it.

"I think it would be beneficial for the children if you two were to act like a married couple, like their parents. The children need stability and they need to have two people they can come up to and know that they will be protected. It seems they have already chosen" he stared out of the window and sighed.

I looked back through the window at the children dotted around.

They depend on me; I had once been called Brave by many people.

It was time to put my bravery to the test.

Draco was looking at me with an unquestionable expression; he was waiting for my reply.

…..

Draco and I were now to share a room in between the two separate bedrooms, when Dumbledore asked if we wanted a separate bed Draco was quick to say no.

I blushed and Dumbledore gave a knowing look.

"Mr Malfoy, I was a teenager once…." Draco stopped him before we all became embarrassed.

"We support each other, we are here for the children and that means creating a sense of real parenthood. It would be confusing to the older ones who know that parents share a bed" He seemed to have thought about this in the past.

"Mr Malfoy what you are asking is not something that the staffs or other parents will take lightly. You are teenagers surrounded by children. You shall be sharing a bed and you are both, pardon the expression but hormonal teenagers with very little control." He blushed then.

Dumbledore blushed.

"Sir, what about a trial period? " I suddenly asked.

"Miss Granger, it would not be proper" he exclaimed.

"Forgive me sir, But it's what they need to see" I explained slightly.

"Why?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

As if he was merely testing us.

"I believe that children learn through what they see, If they see the people they are closest too showing compassion and love then I believe they will pick up on it and learn to show it too" I began to hesitate and squirm in my seat.

"Children are very delicate creatures, innocent and pure. They are impressionable and full of life and possibility's, that being said I shall grant this act." He stood from his seat and made his way over to the door.

"Both of you have learned a great deal, it is clear you are both stronger before. But I will ask this, do not tempt fate. If things are meant to happen, they will happen when the time is right" we nodded our heads and with a pop he was gone.

That is what led Draco and I to now, deciding which side of the bed to sleep on.

…

Dinner passed with very little conversation, we fed the children and got them all bathed. We got them all situated on the sofas and gave them all sippy cups filled with warm milk or tea depending on the child's preference.

One by one they dropped like flies, into a world of imagination.

We levitated each child into their beds, and made sure the night lights were on.

We had told the children where to find us in the night, each child had followed us into our new room, jumped on the bed, had a cuddle with their `Mummy/ daddy' and then were taken back their toys.

We had placed both cots in our room; it felt so strange to say that.

Daniel was now sleeping but Alana was currently crying in my arms while Draco was in the shower. I tried everything to get her to calm down but nothing worked.

Draco came out of the shower in a fresh pair of sleep pants and quietly checked on Daniel and then tip toed over to me and took Alana from my now dead arms.

He lay on his side of the bed and placed a still crying Alana on his chest.

Five minutes was all it took for Alana to sleep.

I huffed and closed the bathroom door, hoping a bath would soothe my tired muscles.

I relaxed into the lavender scented pool and let all my worries melt away, I grabbed the book from my pile of clothes and escaped into Hogwarts: A history.

I pulled the plug on the bath and suddenly felt the chill in the air; I quickly dried myself using a simple drying spell and then pulled on my new sleep shorts and silk cami.

I was sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy after all.

When I came out my heart leapt to the sky.

Draco had one hand firmly surrounding Alana's bottom half while the other was supporting her tiny back.

He was fast asleep.

I took the sleeping Angel from his chest and smiled when he rolled over searching for something.

I put Alana in her cot and stroked her perfect cheek.

I was already so attached to each and every child; I hated to think that there might not be a future for them.

My heart constricted painfully at the image now dancing in my head so I climbed into my side of the bed hoping that I would feel happier next to him.

He seemed too finally find what he was looking for because he pulled me close to his chest, sighed and then fell into a deeper slumber.

It was as if Draco Malfoy had finally changed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know if I'm worrying for nothing please. <strong>

**xxxx **


	8. Chapter 8

******So,**

** I had a head cold that knocked me off my feet. That's my alibi and that's what I'm sticking too. **

**Review and let me know what you think :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hpov<strong>

I woke unexpectedly by a crying Maria; she was holding her blanket fast to her little body and her small hand to her ear.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked quietly trying to avoid waking Draco.

"My ear hurts" she said in her angelic voice. My heart broke at the sound of my little angel having an ear ache because I used to get them all the time as a child and they really were a pain in the ass.

"Alright, let's find you some medicine" I picked her up and took her to the healer that was in the clinic.

Draco slept on as if nothing was wrong.

…..

The healer managed to fix her up in no time, the only problem was that the potion would not take effect for at least half an hour so it looked like I was staying awake for a while.

Half an hour later and one very wet t-shirt later she finally stilled and fell asleep on my chest, I stroked her hair for a while just content with the motion that was until he woke up.

"Hermione?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned, his tired eyes coming to rest on Maria.

"She woke up with an ear ache" I whispered softly.

"A what?" he yawned again and stretched his arms over his head.

Why does he have to be shirtless when he does that? He seemed to know I was looking at him because leant against the doorframe and smirked.

"You can have it if you want Hermione" he smirked again. I seemed to come out of my daze then and realising what he said I blushed.

I blushed because I did in fact want it.

The pale skin, the soft hair, the muscles….

I shook my head and began to trace small circles on Maria's back.

Draco sighed and then came over.

"Come back to bed" he whispered to me softly. I wanted to agree to it, I wanted to go to bed with him and be wrapped in his embrace.

I just didn't want to leave Maria when she was ill.

"Maria needs me" I said pathetically.

"Come on" he picked up a sleeping Maria and carried her into our room.

He placed her in the centre of the large bed and then climbed into his side and motioned that I climb into mine.

"My parents never let me sleep in their bed when I was sick, they always sent up the nanny or house elf." He whispered softly as he traced her blonde hair.

"That's so sad" I placed my free hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"That's why when I have children, there will be no nannies or House elves" he seemed lost in his own little fantasy.

"No house elves? Who are you and what have you done with Draco?" I joked.

"I'm here, have been all along I just needed a bossy little know it all to prove it too me" He whispered.

If Maria was not currently ill and sharing our bed I would have jumped him.

I Hermione Granger would have jumped Draco Malfoy.

…

I don't remember falling asleep but I remember waking up to a wide eyed Maria and a very Grumpy Draco.

Maria was better this morning so I took her to get ready while Draco tried to get a hold of himself, He seemed to be a little peeved about something and I didn't want to get on his nerves.

He came out twenty minutes later mumbling to himself, he got the boys ready and then sat at the breakfast table and began to feed the little ones.

He wouldn't meet my eye.

….

I cornered him an hour later because he was currently trying to open a jar with his bare hands, normally we would have used a very simple spell.

That was if we could use magic.

A note came for everyone in the clinic today, under Dumbledore's command no one is too use any magic. When the healer asked about her job the heads only replied that she could only use the potions she already had made up.

She frowned but nodded.

The rest of us a little shaken to our cores nodded in understanding and then went back to work, I went back to Draco.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" I asked taking the jar from him and pushing the middle in.

"The first night I get to spend with you and I wake up with a child between us" He spat harshly.

"Sorry, I'm a little frustrated right now" he blew out through his nose and shook his head.

"Anything I can help you with" I asked him.

"Plenty but the head's said you can't. Teenage pregnancy, remember?" he blushed.

Oh, that type of Frustrated. I blushed again like a small school girl and handed him the now open jar.

"This is torture" he suddenly gripped the counter and started shaking.

"What is?" I whispered moving forward slightly.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes" I bit my lip and tried not to blush.

He came up to me and very discreetly put his arm around my waist and pulled me too him, his body moulding to mine. I could feel every inch of his perfect structure hot and needy against my own.

He leaned down slowly and just before our lips met.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron's voice broke through our bubble.

* * *

><p><strong>It was bound to happen.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I understand I have not UPDATED and that I have people who really want to read this story but here's the thing.**

**I am in uni and well this is my workload at the minute... film,edit,present a 4 minute film... film,edit,present a 3 minute documentary...write a poem, film, edit and present it...research fairytales and remake one...write a script...blog about everything you do...remake a media product... AND MUCH MORE.**

**So as you can tell... I'm busy right now :(**

**However here is a chapter because I feel bad about not updating when I said I would :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hpov<strong>

"Ron?"

My first reaction was surprise because I had no idea why he was here. My second reaction was one of annoyance because he had interrupted something that I had really wanted.

I jumped into his arms because I had missed him, I didn't realise how much until now.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled back noticing the look he had pointed at Draco.

"We came to restock and see Dumbledore" he said directly to me.

"Oh is Harry here?" I asked excitedly.

"Other room" he pointed.

"Ron" Draco cool voice sounded throughout the room, it was not cold or had any malice lining it. It was just recognition.

"Draco" Ron spat. I heard Draco sigh from the other side of the kitchen and I too sighed at Ron's tone.

"Ronald, please" I whispered and then tugged his arm to point me in the direction of Harry.

We found him sitting in the living room with a cup of tea looking through a bulk of parchment Dumbledore had sent him.

"Hermione" he jumped up and hugged me around the middle. I felt elated that I finally knew my friends were safe and that they were headed in the right direction.

We spoke for an hour about their plans and once again I asked if they needed me there.

"Mummy" Maria screamed as she ran into my arms.

Ron and Harry looked as though they had seen a ghost.

Shit!

Time for explanations.

…

"When did this happen?, wait a minute it's not possible. We have only been gone a month.. wait not even that" Ron muttered to himself, getting redder by the second.

He suddenly turned on Draco as if he had done something wrong.

"What the hell did you do!" he lunged for Draco as Maria started screaming.

"Let Daddy go" She stomped from my arms and started hitting Ron on his legs, noticing she was there he stopped and looked down at the small blonde girl. Anger still written all over his face.

"Who?" he said dumbly.

"My daddy, leave him alone" she stomped her little foot and smacked him in the thigh again.

"Someone care to explain?" Harry shouted which made me jump out of my skin.

"I see you met the little ones" we all span around to find Dumbledore standing with his hands folded in front of him.

"Just one" I whispered.

"How many are there?" Ron gasped.

"31 Mr Weasley" he said calmly.

"31" Ron stuttered he somehow stumbled to his seat and grabbed at the pillow there holding it too his body like he did the bucket in second year.

"Daddy" Maria yelled as she ran into Draco's arms.

"I suppose I should explain" We all nodded and took our seats.

…

"So that's it?" Harry mumbled."

"Yes, the children need stability Harry and it seems that have already chosen your friend and Mr Malfoy" he said calmly again.

"You're not together are you?" Ron made a disgusted face and then gagged slightly.

"Ronald, who I am with, is no concern of yours" I snapped standing to my feet.

"It does, Especially when I was…" He left the line hanging.

"Ronald that was last year, we tried but it didn't work. I'm sorry but you're like my brother" I sighed and instantly felt deflated.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Harry asked through his teeth.

"The children need me and plus he's different now "I sighed dreamily.

They both scoffed.

"You both know me better than anyone, would I like Malfoy if he was the same pompous ferret he used to be?" I raised my eyebrows already knowing the answer.

"No" they both whispered looking down.

"Exactly, I ask you both… if you love me to trust me on this, and let me have it" I knew I had won when their shoulders sagged and frowns appeared on their lovely faces.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you" With that they gave me a hug and a kiss on each cheek and left with Dumbledore.

I missed them already.

…..

"So I used to be a pompous Ferret?" he asked in a high pitched womanly voice.

"Yes, and your being one now" I turned around and slammed my head into my pillow.

Luckily it had not taken long for bedtime to come and for each child to fall into the land of nod.

Now it was just Draco and I alone in this large bed with only a thin blanket between us. I tried to keep my heart beat under control, but it was like a hammer.

Never giving up until it broke from my chest.

I felt the hand on my shoulder move down around my waist, I felt his fingers hot on my bare skin just below the silk cami I wore.

He was drugging me with his scent and touch and I was helpless to stop it.

"Tell me that you don't want me" he said softly in my ear, his breath was hot and needy as he groped at my flesh.

I stayed silent and bit my tongue to stop the moans from falling from my lips, he was touching spots on me I never knew existing and it was driving me insane.

"I…Can't" I finally admitted.

"Good" Was his response.

Then suddenly before I knew it, I was beneath him. His mouth covered mine and his hands were pushing up my cami wanting to rid me of it.

I don't think I could have stopped him.

And I knew the reason why….

I wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE... IT MIGHT JUST GET ME THROUGH THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

******So, Here we go :)**

**Thanks for being patient with me :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hpov<strong>

I wanted this... I wanted to feel his fingers wrapping around my thighs and pulling me to new heights.

I wanted to feel his soft skin against mine and know what it felt like to be loved by someone.

But he didn't love me… did he?

I knew he was attracted to me and that he wanted me sexually, I knew he felt something for me but I didn't know how deep those feelings went.

How deep they could go because of who he was.

Don't be stupid Hermione, he's changed now.

He's different.

So why did I stop?

I paused and lay still, he froze the moment I did and looked down at my conflicted face.

"Don't think, just feel" he breathed against me and it felt good.

I nodded my head and he pulled the offending piece of silk over my head which freed my breast and exposed an area that no man had ever seen.

Not even Ron but he did cop a feel once.

Stop thinking about Ron!

I quickly threw him out of my head and focussed on the soft lips that were trailing down my throat and onto my soft swell of my breast.

He moved lower and I forced my breast into the sensation, the feeling of his moist lips leaving a trail of hot kisses over my heated skin.

He looked up into my eyes before he quickly captured my sensitive nipple in his mouth; I threw my head back and let out a small moan. I had never felt this before, nothing like this. I had of course felt when they became elongated due to my arousal or when they just begged for attention due to a certain material.

It was heaven and I wanted more.

I pushed my nipple further into his mouth and grabbed onto the soft strands of his beautiful hair, yes for a man he had beautiful hair.

He seemed to be finished with my right nipple because he let it go with a pop and moved to the left one giving it the same attention.

I was panting and waiting….

It was excoriating.

I had that ache deep inside me… you know the one I mean?

I pulled my leg up to his hip and arched my back at the sensation of his fingertips trailing down the side of my breast to my navel.

My underwear must have been leaving a wet patch on the bed.

His fingertips set my skin alight, I moaned as he trailed one finger over my silk covered core.

I wanted them off…. I wanted to be free.

He was not having any of this apparently.

He tucked the finger that set my body alight into the section where the material lay on the inside of my thigh.

I could feel it moving the material out the way softly to get to where it desired.

Do something for him.

I didn't know what to do, so I lifted my hands and started to run them down his back hugging him too me.

Keeping this feeling tight to my core and heart.

His fingers were slipping past my lacy boy shorts now and I sucked in a breath when I felt his finger in the crease of my thigh.

He moved silently, searching for something that he obviously wanted.

I needed to do something for him, I needed to please him.

I trailed my hand down his back and around coming into contact with the thing I had been secretly thinking about in the shower when I had a moment to myself.

I trailed my finger over the lump that had formed in his boxers and took hold of it.

His moan was something that made my heart leap.

His fingers were stroking at the sensitive skin of my core and making me moan in pleasure.

I stroked him a few times before I had enough of the fabric being in the way.

I looked up to see him staring at my face; he nodded so I pushed the material down his long legs.

His fingers were working magic on my clit and I couldn't help but moan.

I replaced my hand back on his member and stroked him again, up and down… up and down. While his circled and dipped delicately.

He was moaning into my ear and it made me hot and bothered.

Just when his fingers dipped into my opening, Alana's cry broke through the bubble.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's only a little snippet for you. :) <strong>

**I know cock block.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only a small update today as uni work had mounted up again :(**

**I'm sorry if I am cock blocking you but come on Hermione has to have some morals etc. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hpov<strong>

What the hell did I just do?

Alana's cries made me freeze and while I felt that I should have left to self soothe I knew that I wouldn't.

"Maybe she will just fall back to sleep" Draco huskily panted into my ear.

But I knew that cry; Alana was hungry and there was no way on earth a child in my care would ever go hungry.

I took a deep breath and gently pushed him away. He groaned but rolled off me so I could attend to the screaming infant.

While picking Alana out of her cot I heard tiny footsteps in the boys room, Draco must have heard them too because he groaned and readjusted his problem so that it was not obvious.

Seconds later Mathew crept in and instantly went to Draco's side and tried to climb on the bed.

"What's the matter buddy?" Draco asked as him picked up the dark haired boy and sat him in front of him.

"Nightmare Daddy" Mathew whispered, Draco had filled me in on Mathews nightmares the first night we lay together. He was just making sure I knew that Mathew had a habit of finding Draco when his nightmares scared him.

I reassured him that all children do it.

Draco took Mathew back to his bed while I grabbed a bottle for Alana. Not even half an hour later Alana was dead weight in my arms and I was running through what had happened in that room.

I knew that if the children had not woken up I would have done something that I did want but something that I probably wasn't ready for. Although I had explored with Ron, I was still a virgin and for some reason it shook me to my core that that detailed could have been no more if I hadn't stopped tonight.

I took my time to make it back to the bedroom because I didn't really know what to say to the man I had just been touching sexually. I didn't know how to bring up the subject and the reasons why I thought this maybe wasn't the right idea or even time for us to become that close.

I knew I had Ron and Harry's approval and that they would support me now in whatever I choose but I could not help but feel like I was betraying them. Draco was after all a former Death eater and my old enemy.

I suddenly felt like a traitor and it hurt.

It hurt the heart that Draco had suddenly taken over, it felt as if everyone had a piece of my heart but that boy had more.

I lay Alana back in the cot and checked on Daniel before I made it back to the bed, I lay down and tried to organise my thoughts.

I didn't work.

The moment he stepped through the threshold I burst.

"I cannot believe we did that in front of the children!" I had not been aware that I was even thinking this but it apparently outweighed every other thought I had going on.

"Relax they were asleep" Draco soothed quietly while climbing into his own side and turning to face me.

"Draco, we can't do _that_" I said sternly and then I felt like a bitch as I saw his shoulders deflate and his body go rigid.

"I understand" he said softly as he turned away from me.

To say I was confused was the understatement of the year, what had I said.

"What did I Say?" I asked quietly.

"I get it Hermione, I'm sorry I forced you to do something you obviously didn't want" His voice was stern and made me shiver with surprising delight.

"What…you didn't-"I started.

"I understand, now goodnight" He lifted his hand and turned off the lamp manually because unfortunately there was still a magically ban.

I didn't know whether or not to tell him, I didn't know whether he already knew. At school I was already the book worm and I had only been seen with Viktor and Ron but because neither lasted very long I assumed everyone still knew I was a virgin.

Even in the girls dorm they would talk about their partners or worries and they would skirt past me as if the concept of giving myself to another person was something I didn't understand.

But I understood it perfectly; I just wanted it to be perfect.

"I'm a virgin Draco" I muttered softly into the pillow behind him, he tensed for a moment before turning slightly and locking his eyes with mine.

" Hermione, I wouldn't hurt you if that's what's worrying you" He said softly while placing his warm hand on my cheek.

"I just want it to be –"He butted in.

"Perfect?" He finished for me and without realising I blushed and then nodded.

Because I did want it to be perfect but I did not want it in the roses and mushy kind of perfect.

I wanted it to be at the right moment.

When I felt ready and knew that I would look back on it and say 'I was ready and I don't regret it' but of course I wouldn't tell him that.

"Alright, good night" He kissed me lightly on the lips but when he pulled back I caught the Slytherin smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Perfect it is" Draco whispered and I couldn't help but groan with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want a DPOV next chapter? <strong>

**Review and let me know about your thoughts on this chapter. **

**xx **

**Please take care :)**


	12. Chapter 12

******UPDATE TIME! I KNOW I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A BIT AND I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON. I HAD UNIVERSITY DEADLINES THAT COULD NOT BE PUT OFF. **

**ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 12 :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Dpov<strong>

I waited until Hermione was asleep before I crawled out of bed and crept into the kitchen. I grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to plan everything.

She wanted perfect, I would give her perfect.

Not even twenty minutes into planning I realised that this was not right at all, I had written a list of everything I would need.

Flowers, Chocolates, candles, music… the whole works. I should have realised that Hermione was not like that, she was not ordinary.

She was special in her own kind of way.

It was hard for me to believe that she had accepted me not only into her life but into her heart; I thought that as soon as she saw me sitting there in the corner she would have hit the roof and asked Dumbledore what a traitor was sitting in the clinic for. She didn't though; she saw how everyone else was treating me and decided she was going to be different.

I don't think she realises how much she had changed me, how much of a better person I am because she let me in. She gave me food and stood up for me when all other adults tried to tell her otherwise.

I heard about the conversation she had with one of the parents in the clinic, I had just put Maria down on one of the cots when I heard her voice asking the woman if there was anything she required. I was going to step round the corner and say that I would never hurt a child but she already had it covered.

I guess I changed the moment she said she was watching me, It meant she was giving me a chance but that I was not totally free yet.

And that is why I changed; I changed because she gave me the chance to prove myself. I still hate my father for everything he made me do but I understand it better now. He was trying to survive and keep a name for himself and his future family. What I don't think he understood was his future family started with me and if I died doing the Dark Lord's bidding then his family would die too.

Pride is an evil thing and I know somewhere deep down Hermione has her own batch of it just stewing away.

I ripped up the parchment and started fresh but this time I didn't write down any plans, I wrote down everything about Hermione. She was now always on my mind and I could not think straight when she was in the room with me, I took the quill and wrote the first thing that came to my head.

Beautiful.

I dropped the quill because that summed her up in one word; she was beautiful on the inside as well as the out. She saw the beauty or possible beauty in everything and everyone. She saw it in the children she looked after and the causes she fought for. It may not have been Beauty in a physical sense but it was beauty because she was fighting for something more that would be beautiful in the end.

I had heard about S.P.E.W and all the other things Hermione supported but due to my father I could not even help her with them. It's not like I could walk up to her and ask for information on Elfish Welfare, the only thing I could do was free all of my elves the moment I came here.

And I did.

I had yet to tell Hermione about my Elves, I had yet to tell her that my bedroom at home was a deep blue instead of black or silver and Green. I had yet to tell her that I wanted to know how Muggles did everything without magic.

I had yet to tell her that I was developing strong feelings for her.

I leaned back in the chair, I sighed and ran a hand threw my too long blonde locks. I wonder if anyone here knew a hair cutting spell.

I then mentally smacked myself when I realised the magic ban was still on the clinic. I guess I would have to deal with the annoying strands that now filtered over my eyes.

A feminine throat clearing sounded and my head snapped around to see Hermione in her green night gown leaning against our bedroom door frame.

"Draco, what are you doing up?" she yawned softly and stretched her arms behind her head. I looked down at her legs and noticed the night gown had rose up and was now showing quite a lot of her milky thighs.

Merlin help me.

"Come back to bed" she swayed over to me and took my hands, I started to get up but noticed the parchment lying in plain sight. I quickly swiped it up and folded it in four before allowing her to pull me back to the bedroom.

I lay awake for a little longer just thinking about what I had realised, was I falling in love with Hermione?

It could not be possible. I knew I liked spending time with her; I wanted her sexually as well as someone to just hold.

And then there was that vision that I kept seeing whenever she would hold one of the babies, I would see her in rich silks holding a baby girl with blonde curly locks and her nose, I would then look down into my own lap and find a small boy of three with brown hair and my chin.

It would then fade and I would realise I was in the clinic with a woman I cared about and small children who I couldn't let be harmed. It was like we already had a family, like we were already living a future I thought would never be possible.

So I continued to lie there staring up at the ceiling and waiting for a sign to tell me that she loved me too. That a future for us may be possible once all the bad stuff with the Dark Lord was over.

As if she could read my mind she turned and wrapped an arm around my torso and snuggled into my chest.

She sighed and then whispered my name softly.

My heart leaped for joy and tried to break out of my chest.

I looked down at the woman in my arms and whispered my love for her before sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :) <strong>


End file.
